The one where Felicity gets her life back
by FelicitySmaug
Summary: Felicity decided that she needed a new start. That meant she had to leave Starling. And Oliver. Bruce Wayne x Felicity Smoak. Olicity if you squint (but not really). Reviews and criticism are always appreciated! :)


This sucks. My english is bad and this story is even worse. But I had it my head I needed it out.

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

'_You are not going to lose me.'_

Felicity was still haunted by his words. Oliver was one of her best friends and when she told him about Malcolm she was scared of his reaction. But as she watched him and Sara, she realized she had already lost him. Oh, she knew that those little touches and looks she shared with Oliver did not mean anything, but it still hurt. Still does. But she was trying. She tried to not show her pain, to not show any signs of disappointment on her face. And she succeeded because Oliver and Sara had no clue. They never saw her eyes full with tears. They never noticed her shoulders slumping down every time they touched. But Diggle and Roy did. And she couldn't stand it. She could not stand the pity looks and the silent conversations between the ex-soldier and the youngest member of their little team. It was killing her. It was slowly killing her and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to not completely break down. That's when she came up with her plan. It was stupid and it meant she was giving up without a fight and they were going to hate her so much for doing this, but she needed to do it. She needed to start living again.

A week after her realization, way past the end of her work time, three or four hours after Oliver left the office to spend the night with the Lances, Felicity cleaned up her desk at Queen Consolidated. She stepped into Oliver's office, walked to his desk and left her resignation letter on top of a folder full with documents. Oh, he was going to be so mad with her. He was the one who decided on trusting her with his secret and she was leaving them. She wasn't going to tell to anyone about his other identity. She was heartbroken, but that did not mean she was going to ruin his life. And about her other job… She wasn't going to leave them with nothing. She left identical messages for Diggle and Oliver at the lair, explaining to them why she was doing this. Even if Diggle already knew she felt like she had to leave a note. She explained that she was leaving Starling City for good and there was no point in trying to get her back to the team. She had also left instructions about her software, showing them the easiest way to work with it and how to find whatever they were looking for. With one last look through the window she took a deep breath and headed towards the elevators. Once the doors closed and she started moving down, she let the tears flow. This was the end of Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen's EA and Arrow's personal IT expert.

Oliver knew something was off the moment he stepped out of the elevator the next morning. The whole floor seemed darker and somehow colder. The moment he turned to his right he understood why.

"Mr. Queen" a woman, in her mid forties, with short brown hair and warm brown eyes was standing where Felicity was supposed to be. "My name is Stella Jenkins. I am your new Executive Assistant. Miss Smoak was kind enough to work with me for the past week so I could step right where she left. Your first meeting is in 30 minutes, and it's with Ms. Rochev. If you need anything just call me" with that the elder woman nodded to him and Diggle, and then sat down behind the desk. Oliver just stood there, speechless. John had to actually push him, so he would enter his office. He immediately saw the letter. Oliver grabbed it and his eyes scanned through the lines, searching for an explanation. Her letter was strictly professional. It sounded cold and distant and so not like Felicity. He was just about to start yelling when his phone started vibrating. It was Sara.

"_You need to come to the lair. She left notes for you and Diggle here"_ she hung up before he could say something. Short and clear.

"We need to get to the warehouse" he said harshly and Diggle just nodded. Oliver flied through his office door, not even looking at his new EA.

"Sorry about that. You're gonna have to clean his schedule until he calls again. I think there is some kind of an emergency." John explained. Mrs. Jenkins did not look convinced but knew better than to oppose Mr. Queen's bodyguard. She nodded and sat back down, reaching for the phone. "Thank you."

"She left!" Oliver yelled, punching the dummy. He was furious. The other members of the team were carefully watching him, not wanting to bring his anger at them. "I trusted her. I trusted her with my secret, I trusted her with people's lives, I trusted her with everything! I even let her to bring me back from Lian Yu. And for what? So she could leave!" his last punch was so hard he actually broke the dummy.

"Really, Oliver? You trusted her with everything?" Diggle whispered. He was hurt too. Felicity was his friend too. Oliver lifted his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation but John just sighed and shook his head. "You're not the only one who is sad about her leaving. But it's her life. It's her choice."

"Yeah, it's her choice but how can I be sure she won't just go to some tabloid and tell them everything we've ever done?" That sounded stupid and naïve even to him. He knew Felicity would never do something like this. She was way too loyal to put him or any of them at danger.

"I can't believe you just sad that. Do you even realize how selfish and dumb you sound right now?" yelled Roy and Oliver looked angry at him. The younger man just shook his head, turned his back on him and walked towards the door. John carefully picked up his goodbye-note from the desk and putted it in his inside pocket. He then turned to follow Roy, not even looking at him. Oliver sighed deeply and fell into… _Her_ chair.

"I just don't understand why she would leave right now. It's not like something big and stressful had happened lately for her to want to leave… I don't understand." He whispered as he shut his eyes.

"Maybe it wasn't something that had happened the last few weeks. Maybe she had had enough of this. Enough of the danger, enough of the many sleepless nights. Everyone has a breaking point. Maybe she had reached hers." _Or maybe she was more hurt from you and me than she chose to show us._ Sara was blonde but she was not stupid and she was not blind. Felicity's crush for Oliver did not go unnoticed by her. She was at hers place once. She knew the look. Oliver took a deep breath and shook his head as if that will clear his mind.

"Whatever. She left. We still have work to do. Let's do it."

Felicity loved her new job. She had never imagined herself living in Gotham City, but she loved it. At the beginning was a bit hard for her but she quickly got used to the change.

She was working for the IT department in 'Wayne Enterprises' and she actually enjoyed it. Her coworkers were really nice to her and did not saw her as a dumb bimbo but actually respected her and saw her potential. Her boss, Mr. Lucius Fox, was nice too. He wasn't pushing them around and respected every single one of them. Felicity thought he was genuinely a nice guy, but she knew even the nicest people had their limits. That's why she was always making sure to finish every task he gave her in time. She thought she was doing pretty well. And she had no idea why Bruce Wayne himself wanted to meet her.

"Miss Smoak! Mr. Wayne is ready for you" His secretary informed her and Felicity nodded nervously at her. She took a deep breath and pushed the wooden door. Her heart stopped. Inside Mr. Wayne's office was also Mr. Fox. That was it, she was getting fired. She was sure she hasn't messed up anything with her projects, but she just knew it. She was so getting fired. _Good job, Felicity. It's been only three months and you're gonna be unemployed again. Just fantastic!_ Bruce Wayne laughed out loud, his shoulders shaking sharply. Felicity felt her whole face heat up.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" She asked quietly. Mr. Fox nodded and she groaned.

"You are not getting fired, Miss Smoak. I just wanted to meet the newest asset in our company's IT department. Ever since you started working here Mr. Fox has been only praising your work." Felicity smiled brightly and she looked thankfully and the older man. He just smiled at her. "I just wanted to know more about you and I thought it was fair to ask you instead of using the internet. You worked for Queen Consolidated before you started working for us, correct?" Felicity's smile faltered. She felt a bit of pain in her chest. It still hurt but the pain was getting more away with each day.

"Yes, that is correct. I worked for QC a little two years and seven months before I left."

"And why was that?" Mr. Wayne looked at her curiously. "You were in the IT department for a year and a half. Then, when Oliver Queen came back, five months after the 'Undertaking' you became his personal assistant. A job quite below your skills, if you ask me."

"I didn't" she replied harshly and had to bit her tongue before she said something even ruder to the man in front of her. "Sorry. Mr. Queen needed someone he could trust. We became friends shortly after he came back the first time. He asked me if I could do it and so I did. End of story."

Neither of the man looked like they believed her. _Oh,_ she thought,_ they know._ "Look, I know who you are, Mr. Wayne" Wayne just raised his eyebrows at her, his expression not changing in the slightest. "Apparently you have to be insanely rich to become a vigilante." Mr. Fox seemed surprised, but Wayne actually looked impressed. "I'm gonna keep your secret if you keep his."

The tension in the room was almost unbearable. _Stupid, stupid Felicity! I'm literally gonna get myself killed one day._

"Calm down, Miss Smoak. I am not going to kill you" _Damn it. She had to learn how to control herself._ "I am not going to tell to anyone about Queen. It's not my secret to tell."

"Thank you" Felicity nodded shyly. "Was that everything you wanted to know?"

"Yes, it was. Thank you so much for coming" Wayne and Fox stood up. She shook their hands and turned to leave. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have one more question." Felicity turned around nervously. "Why did you left Starling City? Did something happen to you because of…?" He did not finish his question but there was no need. Felicity let the pain flash across her face for a moment. _Oh. That's the reason she left._

"I just thought it was a time for a change." She smiled. And it was a real one. Bruce returned her smile. _She's beautiful._ _Queen's a fool._ "Am I free to go now?"

"Yes, you are free. Have a nice day, Miss Smoak."

"You too, Mr. Wayne. Mr. Fox." She nodded at the older man, turned around and left the office.

Two months after her talk with Bruce Wayne Felicity had a day off. She decided to spend out in the city, around people. As she paid for her coffee she thought about checking the city library. She always had a thing for books and Gotham's biggest library was one of the biggest libraries in the world. Sponsored by our good Mr. Wayne, of course. Felicity left a tip and turned around to leave the coffee shop when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." She hurried out an apology and looked up… To the hazel eyes of her boss.

"Miss Smoak." Bruce greeted her with a smile. "What are you up to in this beautiful day?"

"I was going to the library, actually." She replied. "Don't you have a big conference meeting or something?"

"I don't really enjoy those meetings. I let Mr. Fox deal with them, since he actually knows what he's doing." He laughed and Felicity chuckled.

"Well, since you are free do you want to join me?"_ What are you doing, Felicity? He's Bruce Wayne. He's your boss. He doesn't spend time with his employees and he definitely doesn't spend time with women like you!_

"I would love to." His deep voice interrupted her thoughts. "But I should warn you – paparazzi don't have a day off. They will see us and there will be pictures and rumors."

"Oh, I don't care about that." She confessed. And she really didn't. She knew about all the rumors and QC and did not pay them much mind. As long as she knew what she was doing and why she was doing it, she did not cared about other people's opinions. "For the past year I have heard enough things about me. Although I have to admit, the titles will be a lot more exciting now. You're the second billionaire I'll be seen with. They're probably gonna name me 'The Gold Digger of the century.' And if they did not compared you and Oliver before, they sure will now. So I think the important question is, are YOU ready to hang out with the awkward geek and ruin your supermodel, prima ballerina type of guy image?" Bruce laughed out loud and shook his head.

"You are amazing!" Felicity's eyebrows popped up and she started blushing. "I have never really cared about my image, Miss Smoak. So yes, I would love to join you. Shall we?" Bruce smiled at her as he opened the coffee shop door.

"So, Miss Smoak, what else do you enjoy?" Bruce asked her when they found an empty bench at the park.

"You have to stop calling me Miss Smoak. It makes me think about my fifth grade PE teacher. And the memories are not good."

"So from that I just found out that you are not a huge fan of gym." Felicity smiled brightly.

"Your deduction is correct! I don't really have the time or the will to go there. It's not my thing. I prefer sitting at home, in front of the computer or the TV or working on a new project… Which has been happening a lot less since I've left Oliver and Starling City."

"Can I ask you something personal, Felicty?" She nodded, trying not to pay attention to the way her name sounded rolling out of his lips. "Are you still in love with him?" Felicity pulled back a little, surprised from the question. "I saw it in your eyes that day when you were at my office. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to." Felicity looked in his eyes and shook her head.

"Not, it's fine. I think it's time I finally talk to someone." Bruce smiled at her. "I still love him. I care about his wellbeing and I think I always will, because he was my friend. But I am not in love with him. Not anymore."

"What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"That's the thing. Nothing happened. I was stupid enough to let myself fall for the wrong guy. As always." Felicity said as she let her hand rest on the bench. Without thinking, Bruce let his own hand to cover her and squeezed her fingers.

"You will find the right one, Felicity." She smiled, appreciating his words and sighed deeply.

"So, can I ask you a question now?" When Bruce nodded, she lowered her voice and got little closer to him. "I promised to myself that I will stay away from all the danger of the vigilante life, but honestly, I miss the feeling of knowing that I helped with saving someone's life. The life I had before I moved here was dangerous and exiting and so much more than my everyday routine I have here. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. I love working for your company. And I never thought I'd say this, but I miss that life. And by now you probably know what my question is." Bruce nodded, but before he could say something she started talking again. "I understand why you are probably against it. You don't want to put my life in danger and joining you and your mission means danger. But I want to do this. Even if it means only sitting behind the computer screen, searching information for you, never going out in the field. I just want to help people. Please." Bruce watched her very carefully. The woman before him was extraordinary. She was amazing, brave and so, so _beautiful. _"You don't have to answer me right now. But please, just promise you will at least think about my offer." She was begging him. She thought she sounded pathetic, but she really needed it. Once she knew that she could use her powers to do good in this world, she wanted always to do that. She watched Bruce thinking about it and smiled really big when he nodded.

"Okay, Felicity."

"Okay you're going to think about it or okay 'you're in'?"

"Okay you're in. BUT you will not go on the field. Ever." Felicity screeched with joy and threw herself at him, pulling him in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne." Bruce laughed as he put his hands around her.

"It's okay. And I think it's time you stop calling me Mr. Wayne. It makes me feel really old and snobby." Felicity laughed and pulled back a bit. She realized that they were still hugging and started blushing. She slowly let her hands fall down. _Great job, Smoak. First Oliver and now… Bruce. What is up with you and your bosses?_

_Now people will really talk._

Tonight was the first quiet nigh in a long time. Oliver let everyone go home early. They deserved a night out too. Diggle was having a date with Lyla in one of the most famous restaurants in the city. Oliver's treat. Sara decided to visit her parents. She asked of he wanted to go with her but given the fact that Laurel was going to be there stopped him. Their relationship was complicated enough at the moment.

When Oliver walked down the stairs in the lair he was surprised to see Roy there. He was sitting in Felicity's chair, looking at the screens.

"Okay. I did what you told me but I'm still nowhere near the end. I don't think I am smart enough to do what you did." Roy was obviously not talking to him. Oliver decided to stay in the shadows for a while.

"_Well, of course you can't. Didn't you knew? I am one and only in this world."_ Oliver's heart stopped. This was the first time he heard her voice in six months. And it wasn't just her voice, she was _laughing_. Oh, how much he had missed this.

"Modest as always, Felicity." Roy responded with a deep chuckle. "So, you and Wayne, huh?" Oliver frowned. She and Wayne? What was the kid talking about?

"_Oh, come on. Don't tell me you read the tabloids now."_ Felicity whined on the other end of the phone.

"It was Thea's fault. You know her, she always reads this stuff. She said she was just checking one of Gotham's tabloid sites when she saw a photo oh you and Wayne and she told me to ask you about it since you don't talk to…" Roy's voice faded at the end and Oliver knew he was talking about him.

"_You can say his name, kiddo, it's not like he's Lord Voldemort or something. He's my boss and we are friends. Plus, if Thea made you look at the tabloids you know that Bruce has a type and I don't exactly fit in it." _Oliver frowned deeply when he heard her calling him Bruce.

"But do you like him? Not that there is something wrong with you liking him, but considering what happened here I think you should be more careful. Again, it's not my place to say but…"

"_Calm down, Roy."_ She interrupted him with a laugh. _"Babbling it's still my thing. And you're right – it's not your place to say."_

"So you do like him?" Roy asked again and Oliver found himself eager for her answer.

"_I don't know."_ She sighed and Oliver could picture her hand rubbing her forehead.

"I only asked because Thea wouldn't stop talking about you two. Apparently she knows this guy. Rich people's secret club or something" Felicity laughed. "She said that every time she saw him he was with a different woman. She was just pointing out that since that photo of the two of you he was not seen with anyone else. I did not mean to intrude, Felicty." Oliver could hear the regretting tone in the kid's voice and he noticed how his shoulders slumped down.

"_It's okay, Roy. People always talk. I'm actually getting used to it. You know, he's not…"_

"_Felicity?" _A deep male voice interrupted hers. Oliver recognized him immediately._"Lucuis wants you to be at his meeting tomorrow and I thought I should warn you." _

"_Warn me?" _Felicity sounded confused, forgetting for a moment about Roy.

"_It's with Rochev." _Isabel? She did not tell Oliver that she will be going to Gotham. Or maybe she did? He did not really paid attention to her. _"I know how she treated you back in Starling and I thought to give you a heads up. And if you want me I can actually come with you. I'm actually free tomorrow."_

"_Are you sure you're free?" _Apparently Wayne responded with a nod. _"Then please come with me. I really don't like her." _Wayne's laughter sounded closer to the phone now. Oliver heard the sound of Felicty's chair being pulled up and her surprised squeaking.

"_Then it's a good thing I'll be there to distract you with my handsomeness."_ Roy chuckled as he heard Felicity snore at his comment._ "It's getting really late Felicity. You should go back home and try to have some sleep. I mean, I know it must be hard seeing this beautiful face all day and not have fantasies but you're starting to look like a ghost."  
"Bruce Wayne!" _She yelled but the only response she got was his laughter getting away and a door being soundly closed. She then sighed heavily. _"I'm sorry about that Roy. He doesn't always notice when someone is on the phone."_

"It's okay but now I have another question. Why is he with you so late? That was a good question and for once Oliver praised Roy's curiosity.

"_I've had this side project that's making me work more. He sometimes stays with me to keep me company."_ That sounded rush and not true to Oliver but apparently not to Roy.

"Well then I should leave you to your work. But you should listen to the man and get home soon. I've never been to Gotham but it's pretty late and you should be careful while going home."

"_Thanks for the concern but don't worry. I have someone watching my back."_ She sounded like she was smiling. What was that supposed to mean? _"Just one minute. How are they?" _Roy sighed and took a deep breath.

"They're fine. Diggle is still with Lyla and this time it might actually work out. At least that's what he says. I don't really know about Sara. Mr. and Mrs. Lance are happy that she's here and alive but I'm not so sure about her sister. I think she still doesn't talk to her. Oliver…" Roy stopped and shook his head. "Oliver is Oliver. Physically, he's okay. He's great. But he's even grumpier than before. He… He really misses you. We all miss you."

"_Oh, Roy, I miss you too. I miss you all. But we talked about this. I have a life here now and I really enjoy it. I can't leave this to come back to Starling. It's selfish, I know, but I am really happy here. I am sorry if Oliver gives you hard time because of me. I really am. But I'm not coming back. And that's my final decision. Now, it's getting really late and I should go back home and rest for tomorrow. After all, The Ice Queen is coming to town. Goodnight, Roy. Talk to you soon."_

"Goodnight Felicity." Roy picked up his phone and ended the conversation. Oliver quietly stepped further more into the shadows. He watched as Roy turned around and eyed every single object in the lair. His eyes stopped on Oliver's quiver and he shook his head. "Oliver Queen - half time CEO, half time vigilante and a full time idiot." Roy whispered and walked towards the stairs. Oliver should be really mad at the kid for his words but he knew he's right. He was an idiot. It was his fault that Felicity left. He knew about her feelings and yet he decided to renew things with Sara. Felicity thought he did not saw the hurt in her eyes but he did. Sara did too but they never talked about it.

Oliver sighed deeply and moved towards the computers. He opened a browser and wrote 'Bruce Wayne' in the search engine. Oliver did not really liked the other billionaire. He was exactly what Oliver was before the island. Although at their last encounter, which was almost a year ago at the annual Wayne Enterprise gala, Oliver noticed a change in the man. His whole posture, the whole 'rich guy with a different model every night' was an act. Wayne was hiding something.

Oliver's eyes skimmed through the screen. There was his Wiki page, his company's official site, information about his charity organizations and after that were the tabloids. He clicked on the first link and his heart stopped. Wayne and Felicity we're sitting on a bench. They were looking each other and Wayne's hand was covering hers. On the next photo they were _hugging_, and the next one showed them looking at each other, Wayne smirking and Felicity was _blushing_. Oliver's hand squeezed the mouse so hard he thought he'd break it. He did not liked this. Wayne was dangerous. Wayne was a womanizer and he'd break her… Her heart. Just like he did. He sighed and relaxed back in the chair, remembering her words. He had to admit that she really looked happy. And he had to be fine with that. Even if Wayne was the one that made her smile and not him.

Felicity was enjoying a glass of super expensive red wine (a gift from Bruce after they caught this huge mob boss three weeks ago) when she heard the knock on her door. Frowning she looked at the clock above her TV. Eleven thirty. Who was knocking at her door at eleven thirty? The knocking returned, this time louder.

"Coming!" She yelled as she tied her robe. She looked through her peephole and sighed. Removing the chain from her door she opened it. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Felicity asked hurriedly as she pulled Bruce into her apartment. "I thought the mission went well!"

"It did. Calm down, Felicity. I am fine." She continued checking him for wounds, not believing his words. After she was sure he was okay she finally looked him in the yes expecting an explanation about his visit. "I, uh… I came here…" This was so not like Bruce. He was never unsure of his words. He always spoke with confidence, even if he was wrong. "I wanted to ask you to come with me to the gala tomorrow." The words fell through his lips so fast she had a hard time following them.

"What? Why?" she asked confused, frowning a bit. "I mean, why me? Are all your super model friends busy or something?" Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"No, they are not busy. At least I think so. I never called any of them. I am asking you because I want to go with you." Oh, God! That was definitely a dream. She had had this dream before. _Wake up, Felicity, Bruce is not actually asking you!_ "But I am. I am asking you, Felicity." She blushed and opened her mouth to ask him more questions but he started talking to her again. "You know, I get why Queen never made a move with you. It's dangerous to do what we are doing and if something happens there's a really big chance that you're gonna end up in danger. But I'm not Queen. I can't keep pushing aside these feelings I have for you." Bruce lifted his hand a brushed a finger against her cheek. "You are amazing, Felicity Smoak. You are one of the smartest people I have ever known. You are loyal, brave, caring… You are amazing." He repeated and his hand slipped behind her neck. "You are amazing and so beautiful and I am so in love with you…" he whispered and Felicity launched herself onto him. Their mouths crashed, lips fighting for dominance. Felicity moaned and Bruce shivered. God, he had it bad. After a minute or two they parted, breathing heavily.

"This is for real? You are serious?" Felicity asked with her eyes closed, afraid that if she opened this will just be another dream.

"I am serious, Felicity. I don't know how it happened. The first time I met you, at my office, I was just mesmerized by you. You were so adorable. And then when you said you know who I am I understood that I underestimated you. When you asked me join in my crusade I knew that you were something different. These past two months that we've been working together I kept discovering this little thing about you that made you… You." Felicity opened her eyes with a smile. "I don't know when it happened but tonight, after I saw your little sticky note with the smiley face on it I knew. I knew I was in love with you and that I had to tell you. If you agree to do this with me it means that you would definitely be in danger. Not just because I am Batman but because I am Bruce Wayne. People would talk, paps will always snap pictures of you. People will look at you differently. Criminals will want to hurt you because of me. But I wanted you to know because I don't want to spend my whole life wondering what could've happen. I don't want what ifs. I want you. And I'll understand if you don't want me. I'll understand if it's too complicated because of Queen and The Arrow and Starling. I'll understand if…" His tirade was interrupted by her lips finding his again.

"You talk a lot. And that's coming from me." She smiled and cupped his face. "Now you listen to me. I was in love with Oliver. He was this person that I could not understand and I found him to be interesting. Then I got to know him and that made me fall in love with him. But he was not in love with me. Or maybe he was, maybe he realized it after I left. But that does not matter to me now." Bruce's eyes started shining with hope. "I left Starling because I needed a change. I needed to be myself again. When I started working at the IT department at your company I finally thought that I had found the place where I belong. I love what I'm doing and I am really, really good at it. The reason why I asked to join you in your other job was because I really wanted to help people. I really wanted to be able to turn on the TV and see the people who I helped saving hug their families again." Bruce smiled and nodded, understanding her. "I would be happy to go to the gala with you but you should know that I am really upset with you right now." Bruce frowned and quickly pulled himself from her. "I have less than a day to prepare for it. I don't have a dress, shoes, I don't know what my make up would look like or what I'll do with my hair and…" She was interrupted by his laughter and she slapped him across his chest. "It's not funny! I'll be the worst looking woman and I'm showing up with you. You should be even more worried than me. It will ruin your image."

"First of all, you can show up with your hair in a bun, in your old MIT hoodie and sport shorts and you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world. Second of all, do you know me? I can make a call and in two hours your apartment will be turned into a spa saloon. Don't worry, I wont do it." He added quickly as he saw her eyes going big. "I've already took care of everything." At Felicity's questioning looks he started laughing. "I was hoping you'd agree to come with me. At nine tomorrow a car will be waiting for you." Felicity nodded with a smile and Bruce couldn't contain himself. Het captured her lips again in a sweet kiss. "There's another thing I'm worried about, though. You know that he's going be there, right?"

Felicity sighed and pulled herself from him. "I know that this will be the first time you'll se him after you left Starling. Any of them, actually." Felicity looked at him confused. "Thea is bringing her boyfriend, Ray? Roy? And I personally made sure to invite John Diggle to the gala. I know you miss them and I wanted to make you happy."  
"Oh my GOD!" She screamed and threw herself at him. "You are amazing, do you know that?"

"I've been told." He replied with a chuckle. "So you're gonna come? Even if Oliver shows up with anyone?"

"Bruce." She said sternly and cupped his face again. "I am going to the gala with you. I am going to be your date. I am happy that I'm gonna see Dig and Roy again, even Thea. And I am glad I'll see Olvier. I thought I wasn't ready, but I am. Because I will have someone who I love by my side. And it will be the most amazing night in my life." They kissed again and after a few minutes Felicity pulled her head back. "Now it's time for you to go. I need beauty sleep and it's already getting late. See you tomorrow." She brushed her thumb against his lips and he smiled.  
"I'll pick you up at eight thirty." Bruce informed her as he walked towards the door.

"But I though the gala started at eight?" Felicity asked confused and Bruce laughed.

"You can't expect me to show up on time, do you?"

Oliver decided that he'll go alone to the gala. Sara wanted to spend some time with her parents and he respected that. She never really liked these things, she found them annoying. Things were going steady between them and for a first time in a while Oliver felt good. His eyes fell upon Roy, who was constantly pulling at his bow tie, earning himself angry stares from Thea. John and Lyla looked uncomfortable, but Oliver could see anticipation in the ex soldier's eyes. He was excited to see Felicity again. They all were. Suddenly, the ballroom exploded with cheers and Oliver looked around to see what was happening. Bruce Wayne stood at the main entrance with a smile on his face. Oliver looked at his watch. Nine o'clock. He shook his head. Wayne was never on time. He returned his attention to the other man. Wayne was looking to a woman on his left with a huge smile on his face. It took Oliver a moment to realize who exactly the woman was.

"Felicity!" Thea gasped beside him. "Oh my God, she looks gorgeous! See, I told you, Roy. They do look good together." Oliver was not looking at him but he was sure the kid just rolled his eyes. He was carefully watching the couple before him. Felicity was nervous, pretty much every person in the room could say that. Wayne whispered something at her ear that made her laugh soundly and she visibly relaxed. She then took his hand and let him guide her through the people in the room. Ten minutes later they stood before their little group.

"Moira!" Bruce exclaimed and hugged the oldest Queen.

"Hello, Bruce. Always nice to see you." She replied pleasantly and kissed his cheek. She then turned to Felicity. "Miss Smoak."

"Mrs. Queen" Felicity responded with a nod. She then turned her head towards Thea. "Hello, Thea. How are you?"

"I am great, Felicity." Thea answered happily as she hugged the blond woman. "How are you? And btw, you look totally gorgeous."

"Thank you. So do you." She then looked at Roy and Oliver could see the happiness almost bursting out of the kid's face. They nodded to each other, both remembering that they were supposed to not know each other. Felicity then turned towards John and smiled widely. John quickly stepped closer to her and scooped her into a tight hug. Felicity laughed loudly as she placed her hands around his shoulders.

"Oh, I missed you too, Dig. But I think you should let go now. My date can get really jealous sometimes and I don't want Lyla to think badly of me." Lyla smiled at Felicity and shook her head. She knew how much John missed her. They pulled away from each other and Bruce was immediately at her side. "Bruce, this is John Diggle, one of my closest friends. John this is Bruce, he's my…" Felicity stopped in the middle of her sentence not sure how to finish it. She looked at Bruce for help and he laughed as his hand sneaked around her waist.

"I'm her 'not yet a boyfriend but surely hoping one day to be'." Both men shook hands. "I have heard a lot of thing about you. It's good to finally meet you."

"Thank you. And thank you for inviting us here. It means a lot." Bruce nodded and then turned towards Oliver.

"Queen." Bruce extended his hand and Oliver took it.

"Wayne. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Bruce looked at Felicity. She nodded slightly and he understood her. "Well, if you excuse me, I have to talk to Lucius. See you in a while." He kissed her cheek and Felicity blushed. She slowly turned around to face Oliver.

"Hello, Oliver. It's nice to see you again." She stepped closer and wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Oliver slowly returned her hug, his heart beating hard against his chest.

"It's nice to see you too." Their hug was too short. He needed to hold her more but knew that he'd already lost her. He was not blind, he saw the way she looked at Wayne. She was in love with him and Wayne was in love with her. He would not ruin this for her. Oliver did not trusted Wayne, but he would not do that to Felicity again. He had his chance and he blew it. She deserved to be happy. "You look great, Felicity. How are you?"

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." She replied with a smile. "I am great. Been busy with work lately. Nothing new. How are you? How is Sara? Is she here?" Oliver shook his head.

"I am well, thank you. No, she's not here. She decided to spend the weekend with her parents. I think Laurel is finally starting to get around."  
"That's great." She said with a smile and turned towards John. "How are you, Dig?"

"I am happy to actually see you, not only hear your voice. I've missed you so much." John replied and pulled her into another hug.

"Aww, John, I missed you too. I promise that our next meeting will be sooner. In fact, I think Bruce is coming to Starling next month, I think I can convince him to take me with him." John laughed and Felicity smiled brightly. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped on one guy. "Excuse me, I have to go talk to this man. I'll come back again, I promise." She then nodded at Oliver and turned around the other way. Oliver and Diggle watched her walking towards a young looking man in a tux. Something in the way that they talked to each other seemed familiar in both of the man. A minute later Bruce joined them and then Felicity started talking animatedly and pointed her finger towards Wayne.

"Does this looks familiar to you?" Thea had stepped closer to her brother and his bodyguard.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked her confused.

"This is the three of you, before she left Starling. You always gathered around and talked like this and then disappeared somewhere unknown." Oliver and Diggle looked at each other for a moment and then back at the trio before them. Oh. _Oh._ Oliver understood now. He looked at Dig and slowly nodded at him. Felicity had a new life. She had a new job. And apparently she had a new hero who would keep her safe. Oliver had to step down. He did not have a say in her life anymore and he was strangely okay with that. He did not like Wayne, but he could tell that he'll do anything to protect her.

"No, Bruce, you are not gonna leave me here to go and catch this guy. Blake can go after him, he's trained enough." Apparently that was enough for the detective and he turned around and left. Felicity turned to Bruce and put her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and sighed deeply. "You have to trust him more. He'll be okay. And if he's not, then we will leave this early and you'll go to suit up and help him, okay." At that Bruce smiled and Felicity shook her head. The band started playing a waltz and Bruce let her towards the dance floor. He placed one of hand on her waist and pulled her close to her.

"How did it go?" He asked quietly.

"It went well. We couldn't really talk freely here. But it was good that I saw them. I had really missed them. Thank you so much for inviting John." Bruce nodded and kissed her forehead. "I told them that you were planning a visit to Starling the next month, you might as well talk with Lucius and make it a real one." Bruce laughed soundly and that earned them the stares of the couples around them.

"Whatever you say, boss." He said with a wink and then turned her around. "You look beautiful." He murmured against her ear and she shivered.

"Thank you but this is hardly my fault. My boyfriend chose this for me, he has a great sense of style." At the word 'boyfriend' Bruce pulled back sharply and looked her intensely. Felicity just smiled and brushed her lips against his. "Let's go and talk some more to our guests from Starling. After that we'll do whatever you say, we can even ditch this whole thing." Bruce stopped dancing and started dragging her towards Oliver and company.

This was new. This was weird for her, but she could get used to it. With Bruce by her side, she could get used to everything.


End file.
